Blue Moon Christmas
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: Maddie is feeling blue as the holidays approach after the loss of her baby.
1. Chapter 1

The beautifully decorated Christmas tree took up a large portion of the living room; its sprawling branches donned with shiny ornaments and bright lights beckoning onlookers to come closer. Underneath the tree were dozens of gaily wrapped gifts; including a toy rocking horse which was being ridden by a fair headed little boy held on the horse by muscular arms which belonged to a slightly balding man with laughing green eyes.

"What a wonderful Christmas!" Maddie cried in joy as she entered the room bearing cups of cocoa. She smiled as two pairs of identical green eyes turned her way. David picked up the bright eyed toddler and approached Maddie with sparkling eyes that put the lights on the Christmas tree to shame. "Merry Christmas Mommy!" David held out the boy to Maddie.

Maddie reached for the baby but all she found was air as the baby seemed to slip through her waiting arms. She cried out David's name as she stood there with empty arms. "David! The baby!"

Maddie jolted awake with tears streaming down her cheeks and David's name on her lips. She covered her face with her pillow as sobs shook her body. This wasn't the first time she had a dream of her lost son; they seemed to get more vivid and more heartbreaking each time she had one. Finally, her sobs subsided but the ache in her heart remained. She sat up in her lonely bed and decided to get an early start on her day. She never was able to fall back to sleep after one of those dreams. Maddie threw back the covers and headed for the shower.

She was beginning to hate going into the office. It was a week before Christmas and Maddie Hayes was dreading the day and all the festivities that led up to it. Everyone seemed to be full of joy and Christmas spirit. Agnes was still decorating the office and the employees were excitedly talking about their holiday plans and weeklong vacation. Even David seemed to be looking forward to Christmas. Maddie had little holiday spirit; she wished the holidays were over. This year she had little to celebrate; she had lost the two things in her life that she cared about: David Addison and their unborn child. She tried to cover her unhappiness by burying herself in work but it was no longer working. She couldn't bear to work with a man who seemed to no longer have any interest in pursuing their relationship. The loss of the baby seemed to have driven David successfully away when her four and a half months away and her marriage to another man couldn't. Maddie was left feeling alone and bereft; David seemed to have turned his back on her. She thought they may have found their way back to each other after spending the night in the elevator together but when David reverted back to the party boy Addison of old Maddie knew it had been a ruse. David no longer wanted any sort of relationship with her and she had to accept it. He even seemed to be done with their business partnership. Over the past few months David made sure they worked on separate cases; he usually went out in the field with Viola while she was delegated to desk duty and paperwork. David barely spoke to her; and when they did interact he was cold and unfeeling toward her. It made Maddie sad to think she had not only lost David as a lover but as her partner and best friend.

Maddie realized that she had to make some changes in her life after the New Year and one of them was leaving Blue Moon. Seeing David, being around him every day was not allowing her heart to heal. She needed to get away from him if there was any chance of a normal life for her. Perhaps someday she would meet someone else but having David in her life was preventing her from even looking. Maddie decided she would sell her half to David; he could pay her share out over time. He had Viola to work with and he could always hire an office manager to do the work she had done over the years. Maddie figured David would be happy and relieved with her decision. Maddie thought maybe she would go back to Chicago or maybe she would travel around the world. All she knew was that she had to get away from David Addison.

She pushed herself to dress and take a taxi to work; David had taken the car for God knew what mischief he had been up to and he no longer asked to pick her up in the morning when he had the car. It was like they were little more than strangers. The David Addison she knew had been taken over by a bitter, cynical man and she yearned to have the old David back. She knew that would never happen. Maddie believed he blamed her for everything that happened; even losing the baby. She also believed that David was relieved he didn't have to keep the promise to be there for her when the baby came. He had turned into David the party animal again. Maddie knew he wasn't going home every night alone. He was single he could do whatever he wanted. She just didn't understand how he could look passed her and not notice that she was dying inside a little bit more every day. Or maybe he did notice and just didn't give a damn. After all, he had turned away from her when she needed him the most. The loss of their son could have brought them closer together but instead they grew further apart. Maddie walked out of the elevator and walked down the familiar hallway toward Blue Moon with a heavy heart and a lump in her throat. She stood outside the office door for a few moments. The office was full of hustle and bustle this time of year, getting cases wrapped up before the Christmas and New Year's break. The office was decorated festively for the holidays. Maddie could see her smiling employees milling about laughing and talking to each other. They were all full of Christmas spirit and holiday cheer; they were all looking forward to spending time with family and friends. Maddie was sad and alone and she had no desire to join in any of the holiday joy. Not when this would have been her son's first Christmas. Maddie wasn't even going home for Christmas like she had told everyone. Her parents had decided to go on a cruise and Maddie didn't want to go with them. She just wanted to be alone and sleep the day away. Maddie opened the office door and put on her usual fake smile.

David had spent the previous night in bed with yet another faceless woman in yet another attempt to chase away the ghost of silky blonde hair and soft blue eyes. And again he just felt dirty and sad. Driving to work that morning David made a decision. He was wasting his life trying to forget Maddie and it sure wasn't working. There wasn't enough tequila in the world to make him forget the feel of her in his arms; and boinking other women just made him ache for Maddie more. He knew he didn't want to have sex with just anyone anymore he had the real thing and he wanted it again. He wanted to make love to the woman he loved; and that woman was still Maddie Hayes. Why had he distanced himself from her after the loss of the baby? Part of it may have been learning the baby was actually his. Why had she been so damn adamant that it wasn't his? Did she _want_ to drive him away? David had been hurt and angry and that coupled with the agony of losing the son he had realized he wanted so badly made him shy away from Maddie. He couldn't share his pain; he didn't want to see hers so he kept away. He knew he had been wrong and that she probably hated him so he distanced himself further until only a shell of their relationship, their friendship remained. They didn't even have any sort of working relationship anymore. David used to enjoy going out in the field and solving cases with Maddie but now it seemed she had no interest in working cases with him so he took Viola. Bert was a good detective but David didn't feel any excitement working with him. He missed Maddie. But now it was like they were strangers when only a few short months ago it seemed they had a future ahead of them. A baby and a family with Maddie would have made David the happiest man alive but that was not to be. This would have been their son's first Christmas. David suddenly realized how Maddie must be feeling and he was filled with overwhelming guilt. He needed to be there for her. David knew that he had to be the one to fix their shattered relationship before it was too late to repair the mess they had made of their lives. David missed her terribly. It was up to him to bring the holiday spirit to both of them and start off the New Year the right way.

Maddie was sitting at her desk trying to figure out her next move for after the New Year. When should she tell David she was leaving? She thought she would wait until after the holidays. She knew she was doing the right thing for both of them. Maddie was trying to make herself feel better by imagining all the fun things she could do. She thought maybe she'd travel, maybe to Italy. Or Ireland; she always wanted to see the green of that country. Maybe go to Germany; or places she had never been before. She would start over; forget she ever knew and loved David Addison. She knew no matter what she tried to do to get him out of her mind and her heart she was never able to do that. But it would be easier to do across an ocean.

Maddie sat up when she heard a knock at her office door. Why did she always hope it was David? "Come in." She called out as she pushed papers around on her desk to look like she was busy working. Maddie was once again disappointed not to see David standing in her doorway.

Agnes came bouncing in her office with a big smile covering her face. She was dressed in a Christmas sweater decorated with jolly Santa and Christmas trees. Her Christmas earrings were bells that jingled when she walked or moved her head. Maddie could hear the Christmas music playing in the outer office and she suddenly felt tears behind her eyelids. She fought the urge to cry and welcomed Agnes into her office. Agnes placed a stack of envelopes on Maddie's desk with a grin. "Oh Miss Hayes look at all the Christmas cards!"

Maddie pretended to be happy about the Christmas cards that she couldn't care less about. She forced a smile to her face. "Oh nice!" She forced out of her dry throat.

Agnes nodded her earrings jingling. "So you must be excited to be going home to see your parents. How long will you be in Chicago?"

Maddie looked up at Agnes and smiled. "I'm not going home to Chicago for Christmas."

"You're not?"

Maddie shook her head. "My parents are going on a cruise with friends. They asked me to go but I said no."

"Oh. A cruise sounds like fun Miss Hayes. You should have gone."

"No I'm just staying put in LA Agnes no big deal. It's just another day really."

"_Another day_? Miss Hayes it's Christmas!" Agnes was stunned and upset that Maddie said Christmas was just another day. "Oh I wish Bert and I were going to be here for the holidays Miss Hayes you could have come to our place for Christmas dinner." Agnes was worried about Maddie. "Well, at least we will all be together for our holiday office party. The whole office can't wait for it!"

"You know Agnes I think I'm going to sit that out too. I'm sure everyone will have a great time."

"Oh no Miss Hayes you have to go! How could you not go to the office Christmas party? You're the boss. Does Mr. Addison know? "

"No Mr. Addison doesn't know and I'm sure he wouldn't care anyway. As you may have noticed Mr. Addison seems to be doing his best to keep away from me." Maddie sad sadly. She saw the look in Agnes eyes. "Agnes I'm just not in the festive kind of mood this year. Please don't' make a big deal over it, it's just better that I stay away. Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Everyone will still have a great time even if I'm not there. Probably a better time." Maddie forced a laugh.

"But Miss Hayes I know Mr. Addison wants you to come to the party..."

"Agnes I really have a lot of work to finish up."

Agnes knew it was Maddie's nice way of saying please leave now and mind your business. "Yes Miss Hayes" Agnes walked out of Maddie's office and practically ran over to David's office. She didn't even knock.

David was at his desk making some calls to the catering hall making sure things were set for the office Christmas party which was a few days away. He was set to leave the day after the party for Philly. He hadn't been home in years and his father was a bit shocked that David said he was coming home for Christmas. David knew Maddie was going home to Chicago for the holidays and he didn't want to be in LA without her; it reminded him too much of another time. David looked up when his office door burst open.

"Oh Mr. Addison you have to do something and fast. I'm very worried about Miss Hayes."

David marched down the hall rapped on Maddie's office door and pushed the door open with a bang. He strode over to her desk perching on the corner and staring at her with green lasers. David realized he hadn't sat on her desk like this in a long time; something he had once done every day. He shook that thought out of his head. "Hey Blondie Blonde."

Maddie's head shot up from the work on her desk when she heard her door bang open. _David_. She watched as he blew in her office like a tornado something he used to do at least once a day. Maddie couldn't remember the last time David had been in her office. She also couldn't remember the last time they were alone. She looked at him warily as he perched on the corner of her desk using the nickname for her she hadn't heard in ages. "David is something wrong?" Why else would he be here?

David stared into her clear blue eyes which couldn't mask the sadness in their depth. "I'd say something is wrong! Our fearless leader not coming to the annual Christmas party?"

Agnes! Maddie fumed. She felt a sharp pang over her body; David's eyes, his closeness; the smell that was pure David was making her senses reel. "David really. I'm sure the party will be fun without me. Probably more fun." She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for celebrating."

David saw the slump of her shoulders and the misery on her face she was trying to conceal. He felt guilt overwhelm him. He vowed he would put a smile on her face again if it was the last thing he did. "Maddie. Maddie. Maddie." David gave her his crooked half smile that still made the butterflies appear in her belly. "Come on. We'll have fun! Eat too much drink too much maybe dance a little." He raised an eyebrow.

Maddie shook her head. She couldn't bear the thought that David might bring a date. "I don't think so." The idea of him with another woman hurt her deeply; actually seeing him with someone else would kill her.

David smiled into her eyes. "Well I do. Go get yourself a new dress and I'll pick you up at 7."

"Why would we go together? Why, when you've barely spoken to me in weeks?"

David knew she was right. He didn't know what so say to her; her sad blue eyes bore into him making him feel like writhing in shame. David knew he had avoided her like the plague; and when they did interact he knew he hadn't treated her very nicely; he admitted to himself ruefully that he had been very cold and bitter toward her. He had felt so angry and so hurt he had to take it out on somebody and Maddie was the closest one to him. He knew deep in his heart that what he had done; how he had turned his back on her after the loss of the baby was cruel and mean and he only hoped she would allow him to make it up to her for the rest of their lives. He looked at her and stammered over his words. "Well ummm I've been kinda busy ya know with The Enselmo case. Me and Bert have been spending most of our time trying to break this damn case." David shook his head. "Sorry, I missed you." He smiled at her.

Maddie felt a little thrill when David said he missed her but that didn't erase all the hurt he had inflicted over the past weeks. "You missed me?" Maddie asked unbelievingly. "Is that why you did your best never to be in the same room with me; and when we were you looked right through me?" Maddie snorted. "What is it you want from me David?"

David took her hand he was happy she didn't pull away; he laced his fingers through hers and looked at her seriously. "I want to go to the party with you. I want to enjoy your company." He winked. "Come on Blondie? Whadda you say?"

Maddie was confused. She would love to spend the evening with David enjoying each other's company but she also knew she needed to separate herself from the green eyed devil who was no longer hers; that is if he ever was. She looked at him and knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. What was he hiding?

David continued on when she didn't speak. "Listen Maddie everyone in the office is really looking forward to this party. And really how would it look if the owner of this company; if their esteemed leader didn't make an appearance? That would be like a smack in their faces. They care about you Maddie. You see how hard they have been working for you, for us, for Blue Moon this past year! The least you can do is show up and smile and eat and maybe limbo to show your appreciation!" David nodded. "It's the right thing to do." He raised an eyebrow. "Come on! You. Me. Party?"

Maddie knew David was right. The employees really had changed over the years. "Ok. But _no _limbo." She joked although her heart wasn't really in it. She sat back in her chair staring up at him. For a moment she felt like crying but she wouldn't cry in front of him. He didn't care about her tears. "Fine. I'll go with you to the party."

David smiled at her. He had been very worried that he wouldn't be able to convince her to go to the party. "Great! Thank you. The employees will be very happy to have you there." And so will I he thought.

Maddie loved to see him smile. She hadn't seen him smile like that at her in a long time. But her heart shriveled when he said the employees would be happy and not that he would be happy. "Yes of course the employees will be happy. That's important."

"Well then." David stood up. "I guess I'll leave you to your work."

Maddie looked down at the mess of papers on her desk. She wished he'd stay and chat with her more; maybe about a case they were working on together like they used too but there were no cases they were working on together. "Yes I'm very busy. I want to get these papers signed off before the holiday break."

David wished she would have asked him to stay and chat about some case they were working on together or help her clear up the work on her desk but she seemed eager for him to leave. He nodded his head and turned and walked out of her office slowly hoping she would call him back. She didn't. He closed the door softly behind him.

Maddie sat at her desk looking at the closed door. Well there was no turning back now. This may be her last time to spend with David. She decided she would go all out and buy a special holiday dress to wear to the party. Something extra special and memorable. Deep down she knew that she wanted to hold David in her arms; have him in her bed one last time before she left him for good. Subconsciously, she was also hoping maybe she would have a Christmas present from God; David's baby. But on the surface of her mind she hid those thoughts from her consciousness.

David walked into his office; sat down and picked up the phone. He was tying up loose ends and making sure this was the best Christmas party Blue Moon ever had. He wanted to see Maddie smile.

Maddie was trying to finish up her last bit of paperwork before the office closed for the holiday break. All the employees had been happily talking about their plans for their holiday. Maddie tried not to listen to the happy chatter of her employees; she was happy that everyone was looking forward to a Merry Christmas but this year she couldn't get into the spirit. She was even dreading going to the office Christmas party. How had she allowed David to persuade her to let him take her to the party? Maddie thought he was only being nice to her; trying to be a friend and that hurt her more than his cold silence. Despite her _'pals'_ speech she could never just be David Addison's friend. She sighed deeply as she closed the file she was working on. She lay on head back on her chair and tried to stir up some excitement for the party. She thought of the dress she had bought and despite her misgivings she felt a smile come to her lips. When David saw that dress she knew friendship would be the furthest thing from his mind. Maddie shook her head; she had things to do to get ready for the party that night. She was going to get her hair done and was treating herself to a Mani/Pedi. Maddie was about to stand up when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Maddie thought everyone had already left for the day. She was pleasantly surprised to see David leaning against the door jamb with a secret smile on his face.

"Hey Blondie you still here? Everyone has already left for the day."

"Actually, I was just leaving." Maddie packed her briefcase and stood up. She rested her hip against her desk.

"You do remember I'm picking you up at 7:00pm?"

"Yes of course I remember. You kept reminding me all week." Maddie laughed. "You sure it won't be a problem?"

"Picking up my partner is no problem. Just be a good girl and Ole Dave will take charge. I promise I'll take good care of you." David told her with a wicked look in his eyes that made Maddie shiver with excitement.

"A promise huh? Taking care of me is hard work." Maddie threw at him stunning both of them with her boldness.

David felt hot under the collar as a smirk covered his face and his eyes turned dark with desire. "As you know hard is never a problem with me."

Maddie was glad she was leaning against her desk because her legs suddenly turned to rubber. She shivered with excitement. "Ah yes I do remember." The words rolled off her tongue slowly. The light hearted flirting was easing the hurt in her heart and giving her some hope that maybe there was still a spark that could be ignited from the embers of their relationship.

David just stared at her until his intensity made her uncomfortable. "Well then I guess I'll see you later." Maddie told him looking away.

"Yep. Looking forward to it."

"Yes I am really looking forward to it too." All of a sudden, Maddie was looking forward to the night.

David blew her a kiss as he left her office. Tonight should be interesting he thought.

Maddie stood in her office for a few minutes. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Tonight should be interesting she thought.

David pulled up in front of Maddie's house in the limo he had hired for the night; he was going to try his best to show Maddie he still cared about her; that he still wanted her, that he loved her. David was a bit nervous as he opened the car door and began to trek to her front door; maybe she didn't want him back was a real possibility. He knew he had been less than a stellar lover or even friend in the past months but he wanted to make it up to her if she'd let him. With a careful brushing back of his neatly combed hair David rang the bell of the door he had entered so many times in the last six years.

Maddie looked at her reflection in the mirror and was wondering if the dress was too much for an office Christmas party. The dress was deep red silk with a strapless bustier bodice; open back and a tiered skirt that ended a few inches above her knees showcasing her long sexy legs. Maddie twirled around in front of the mirror with a smile on her face. No, the dress was just right for the plan she had in mind of knocking David Addison off his feet. Even though Maddie thought their relationship was over making David admire and want her was still very important to her; and if there was any chance to get him back she knew she would jump at the opportunity. Maddie heard the doorbell ring and her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. She gave herself one final look in the mirror and raced down the steps to answer the door.

David's jaw dropped to the floor when Maddie opened the door and he saw what she was wearing. His eyes flew over the tight red dress that revealed the sexy woman behind Maddie's icy persona. His eyes were drawn to her shapely legs peeking out of the bottom of the dress. David had a sudden urge to run his hands over her legs but he restrained himself; instead he threw her his trademark half smile. "Wow you look amazing!" He told her kissing her cheek. He thought he noticed a slight blush come to Maddie's face and that for some reason made him feel funny in his stomach. A good funny. He watched as Maddie threw a bright red wrap casually over her shoulders unfortunately covering her creamy arms and voluptuous cleavage.

"Thank you David. You clean up nice yourself fella." She teased with a wink. And David did look heart stopping with his light gray suit, light green shirt and Christmas tie. Maddie reached out to touch his green tie which was covered with bright red Santas. She looked up at him with a sultry smile as she fixed his tie and patted down his lapels. That intimate gesture and the way she was smiling at him with an invitation in her eyes nearly buckled David's knees. Both were looking forward to the promising night ahead as David led Maddie out her door.

Maddie stopped short and glanced at David. "A limo?"

David smiled his green eyes sparkling with joy and mischief. "Only the best for my partner, partner." He opened the door for Maddie. She threw him a wicked grin as she sidled into the luxurious limo. Unexpectedly, Maddie remembered another time David had rented a limo to take her out and her stomach clenched with the memory. Why had she immediately blamed David and left him standing on the curb just because the night hadn't met her expectations? He had tried and he didn't mean for her to be embarrassed; but yet she ruined the date and the night with her petty behavior. Maddie realized how much she had changed in the last few years; and so had David but she wasn't enjoying the change from happy go lucky charmer to cynical, sometimes bitter man. Her thoughts were suspended as she heard David ask if she would like some champagne. She nodded and took the glass he held out to her.

"I think you are going to like what I planned for the party." David told her sipping his champagne. Maddie was concentrating on how close his thigh was to hers; how he licked his lips after taking a sip of his drink, how his long fingers gently held on to the goblet. She barely heard the question he just asked her; _the party_? Oh yes the Christmas party he planned; where they were heading now. "Oh I am sure I will be delighted." She told him staring at his lips.

David couldn't help notice her perusal of him and it gave him courage; made him bolder, "Oh and you know how I love it when you're delighted." He purred in that voice almost causing Maddie to choke on the sip of champagne she had just taken. A fire began to rage in her body and suddenly the limo felt much to warm. She gulped down the fizzy liquid in her glass hoping the alcohol would steady her nerves.

David held out the bottle. "More?" David poured more champagne into her glass and moved a little closer to her. His eyes traveled over the dress then met her gaze. He winked at her and leaned back in his seat. Maddie, in turn, moved closer to David until they were almost in each other's laps. They rode the rest of the way in silence but happy to be close to the one person who rattled their senses and caused their heart to beat with love and desire. They both hoped the night would be a Christmas miracle.

When David and Maddie arrived at the hall the party was in full swing. Maddie stopped short when she walked into the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. The hall looked like a winter wonderland. The room was decorated with bright colors of red, green, white, silver and gold; all the colors of the Christmas season. Huge ornamental wreaths, twinkling lights and sparkling garland were hung all over the room. A 9 foot Christmas tree decorated in glittering ornaments and blinking lights stood in the corner of the room. A DJ was set up in the front of the room and was playing Christmas music while all the employees mingled and laughed. Everyone was having a wonderful time. A big smile came over Maddie's face.

David was thrilled when he saw a huge smile appear on Maddie's face when she took in the tasteful decorations and the Christmas atmosphere "Hey Blondie umm everything ok? Ready to go in and have some fun?"

Maddie turned at the sound of David voice. "Oh everything is fine David. Yes let's go have some fun."

Everyone rushed over to greet their bosses; they were all secretly thrilled to see that Maddie and David had arrived together; hope rang eternal in their hearts that their two stubborn bosses would find their way back to each other. Agnes was the happiest of all to see David leading Maddie into the party with his hand on the small of her back. He threw Agnes a secret wink as he greeted the other employees with his trademark lopsided grin.

Agnes ran over to Maddie and hugged her tightly. "Miss Hayes1 You look terrific!" Agnes took in the sexy red dress and felt hopeful. Why would she wear that if not to get Mr. Addison back? She grinned at her lovely boss. "Better than terrific! Great great great!" Agnes was dressed in a bright red shirt and a Christmas vest adorned with Christmas trees, reindeer and of course Santa Clause. A jaunty Santa hat rested crookedly on her head.

Maddie smiled at her quirky friend. "Thank you Agnes." She shook her head and nodded toward David who was as usual in the center of the crowd laughing and smiling. "Thank Mr. Addison for getting me here. Seems he still can persuade me to do whatever he wants me to do." When Maddie realized the implications of what she said a blush appeared over her neck and on her cheeks. Agnes just laughed and hugged her again. She pulled away and looked at Maddie who was still a bright shade of red.

"Oh, I'm sure you made him very happy by saying yes to be his date at the Christmas party tonight."

Maddie was flustered. "Well I'm not his really his date Agnes; we're just two bosses who arrived together."

Agnes giggled. "Oh I think it's a date for Mr. Addison."

Maddie felt warmth spread over her body as she watched David approaching. Was this really a date?

David was happy to see Maddie was happy. He walked right over to Maddie's side and laced his fingers through her causing an electric shock to reverberate over her body. She in turn squeezed his hand and smiled into his eyes causing his heart to flip with hope and desire. "What would you like to drink partner?" David's voice was liquid gold.

For a second Maddie couldn't understand the words that had come out of the sexy lips are eyes were drawn to. "Oh well..."

David grinned. "Drink? Wine? Champagne? Boilermaker?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and happiness taking Maddie's breath away.

"White wine would be nice." Maddie's blue eyes bored into his green ones seeming to devour him with their intensity and causing David's heart to hammer.

"Sure be back in a snap." He told her reluctant to let go of her warm hand that was linked with his. David rushed to get the drinks and was back at Maddie's side almost immediately. David held up his glass to Maddie; she held up hers to him. David smiled into her eyes flashing her green magic. "To a great partner."

Maddie smiled back at him. "Partner huh?" She asked teasingly. David's smile broadened and he winked. Maddie felt her legs shake at that look in his eyes. She quickly took a sip of wine to calm her nerves; it felt warm sliding down her throat. The wine along with the champagne she had drank in the limo was making her feel bold and being next to David was making her aroused. She gave him a sultry look as they stood close together sipping their drinks. David pierced her with an intense look of green heat as he took her hand and led her through the crowd.

They made their way through the hall stopping to chat with their guests; sipping their drinks and just enjoying being together. They walked so close to each other that their hips brushed with each step. David put his hand on Maddie's back and the intense heat that she felt on her naked skin rocked her to the core. She wanted him and from the way he was leaning his body into hers she knew he wanted her too.

The party was going well. Everyone was eating from the vast amount of food offered at the buffet table; drinking from the open bar and dancing to the songs played by the hip DJ. But David didn't give her flying fig about food or drinks, he had only one thing on his mind and that was a sultry blonde. David couldn't take his eyes off of Maddie. Even when she left his side to socialize with the other guests his eyes were pinned on her. He hoped she wore that dress to knock him dead because the way the dress hugged her curves and all the rest of the magnificent body it revealed made him weak in the legs and hard in another intimate place. His hands itched to touch her warm skin and make her look at him in that way she looked when she was aroused. He missed that look; the way her blue eyes seemed to darken with her want; the slight blush that covered her cheeks; the intimate smile on her lips. David nearly groaned as he imagined Maddie it the throes of passion. The passionate way she moaned and cried out his name made his senses reel and his blood boil. How could he have ever let her get away? David watched her lips as she stood talking to Agnes; he wanted his mouth on hers. David looked around and found exactly what he was looking for; a sprig of Mistletoe. He smiled wickedly as he approached his blonde siren.

David spotted Maddie across the room talking animatedly to Agnes; he loved seeing the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. He tiptoed toward them coming up from behind Maddie; he put his finger to his lips to tell Agnes not to let Maddie know what he was doing. Agnes played along as he pressed lightly against Maddie holding the mistletoe over her head. He winked at Agnes as Maddie turned around.

Maddie felt someone behind her and then she noticed the mistletoe hanging over her head held by an arm in a familiar suit. David? She quickly turned around to find David leaning into her with a devilish grin covering his face and a wicked look in his green eyes. "David?"

David nodded toward the mistletoe he was holding above her head. 'Can't break tradition Goldilocks." He teased as he leaned over to kiss her lips; the kiss was soft and sweet. David winked as he walked away leaving Maddie to look after him with the feel of his lips on hers and her heart hammering in her chest. She was pulled out of her daze by the sound of Agnes' giggle. "Mr. Addison is always so much fun!" Agnes laughed happily. Maddie only nodded. Yes, he was fun and so much more. Maddie hated herself but she craved another kiss and she hoped the next time it would be longer.

David sprinted over to the guys who were in the middle of a rousing discussion about football. Maddie watched as he immediately made himself the center of attention; all the men seemed to hang on his every word. Maddie knew how much they all admired David; especially Bert Viola. Agnes interrupted her train of thought.

"I think you are having a great time tonight." Agnes said cheerfully.

"Oh yes Agnes I really am. You really did a marvelous job planning the party. The hall looks wonderful, the food is delicious and the DJ is great. Thank you for your hard work. It's just perfect."

"Oh I really didn't do much to plan this party Miss Hayes. It was mostly all Mr. Addison's doing."

"What? David planned the party? All of this?" Maddie's hand gestured to the whole room.

Agnes nodded causing her Christmas earrings to jingle. "Yep! Mr. Addison said he wanted the party to be perfect for you. Guess it is huh?"

"Perfect for me? Why?" Maddie couldn't understand it. David had practically ignored her for months and out of the blue he decides to plan a special party for her. Maddie wondered what if Agnes was exaggerating. "Why would he do this for _me_?"

"Why don't you ask him Miss Hayes?" Agnes saw Bert approaching and smiled. He was dressed in a bright red shirt and a Christmas vest; his outfit matched Agnes' down to the Santa hat on his head. Maddie smiled at Agnes and Bert who seemed to be so much in love with each other. Why couldn't she and David have such an easy relationship flitted through her mind?

"Excuse me Miss Hayes. But if you don't mind I'd like to steal away my beautiful girlfriend for a dance." Bert smiled at Maddie as he took Agnes' hand. "Might I say you look very stunning tonight?"

Maddie returned his smile. "Thank you Herbert. Of course go and enjoy yourselves!"

Maddie watched as Bert and Agnes danced to the Jingle Bell Rock with some of the other employees. She enjoyed seeing her employees singing and dancing to the popular Christmas tune. Maddie heard a deep voice singing in her ear. "That's the jingle bell rock!" She looked up to see David grinning down at her with that crooked half smile that turned her into mush.

"So Blondie can I get you another drink? Something to eat maybe?" David asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Something to eat sounds good."

David led her to an empty table. "What would you like to eat?"

Maddie sat down then looked up at him with a sexy look in her eyes. "Why don't surprise me."

"Oh, I'll surprise you all right." David winked at her as he headed to the buffet. Maddie sat watching everyone. They all looked so happy and carefree; she almost envied them. It had been a tough year for her. She wished and hoped that the coming year would be better. She saw David returning with two laden plates of food. She patted the seat next to her. "Care to join me handsome?"

David looked around like he was looking for someone. "Handsome me?"

Maddie nodded. "Handsome you. Very."

David smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"Maybe." Maddie flirted.

They ate in silence enjoying the food and each other's nearness. They watched the employees dancing as they ate their meal.

"David the food is just wonderful." Maddie told him as she enjoyed the sweet potatoes with toasted marshmallows on top.

"Yeah they really know how to put out a good spread here. Glad you like everything." David told her taking a bite of the sliced ham.

"Oh I do. It's just perfect." Maddie looked into David's eyes.

David leaned back in his seat and looked over at Maddie who was staring back at him. He wanted to kiss her again so badly; he reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe. Maddie watched David reach into his pocket. She saw the mistletoe and smiled. He was going to kiss her again. She was delighted. David held the mistletoe above their heads. Maddie looked up at the mistletoe and then back at David. They both leaned into kiss at the same time. This time the kiss was more passionate. Maddie felt David's tongue dart out quickly and lick her lips. She was just about to chase his tongue with hers when she was interrupted by the sound of glasses being clinked along with laughter and catcalls. Maddie looked up to see that the employees were cheering them on. Maddie felt a bit embarrassed but instead of getting angry she laughed as she bent over and gave David a quick kiss on his lips.

David was startled but happy with Maddie's reaction to the teasing of their employees. "Sorry about that babe." He laughed.

"Nothing to be sorry about cowboy." She smiled up at him.

"Hey next slow song would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"Yes I'd love it."

After a few fast dances the DJ told everyone he was slowing it down for the romantics in the room. David stood up and extended a hand to Maddie. She smiled up at him taking his hand; David led her out onto the dance floor holding her tight to his body. Maddie felt the heat cover through her at the feel of David's rock hard body against hers. She moved her hips into him and was happy to hear him groan with delight. Maddie moved closer to him and felt how excited he was which caused the heat to spread like a wild fire over her body.

They started to sway to the voice of Elvis singing 'Blue Christmas'.

**I'll have a blue Christmas without you****  
><strong>**I'll be so blue thinking about you****  
><strong>**Decorations of red****  
><strong>**On a green Christmas tree****  
><strong>**Won't be the same****  
><strong>**If you're not here with me******

**And when those blue snow flakes start falling****  
><strong>**And when those blue memories start falling****  
><strong>**You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white****  
><strong>**But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas******

**Ooh****  
><strong>**Ooh****  
><strong>**Ooh****  
><strong>**Ooh******

**Decorations of red****  
><strong>**On a green Christmas tree****  
><strong>**Oh, won't be the same****  
><strong>**If you're not here with me******

**I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain****  
><strong>**And when that blue heartache starts hurting****  
><strong>**You'll be doing all right****  
><strong>**With your Christmas of white****  
><strong>**But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas******

Maddie and David held each other close as they listened to the sad song lyrics. The words of the song rang true to both of them. They knew their Christmas would be sad and lonely if they spent it apart but neither was willing to voice it. So instead they danced together and prayed the other would be the first to declare their feelings. A game they played well and much too often, David suddenly realized. He sang the lyrics softly into Maddie's ear.

David's hot breath singing into her ear was making Maddie's body tingle. The feel of David's warm body against hers felt delicious yet it wasn't enough for her she wanted to feel him even closer. It had been so long since David held her close. She felt sadness overtake her when she thought of how this Christmas should have been but she refused to succumb to those feelings now. Later when she was alone she could dissolve into a puddle of tears. Tonight she wanted to forget for a while and make believe things were different for her and David. She wanted to lose herself in his strong arms.

David held Maddie close as he sang in her ear. He didn't want to have a sad Christmas. He wanted to show her he wanted her; loved her. He only hoped she would give him the chance to do so. He knew he had been wrong to stay away from her but he had been so consumed with his own misery he didn't even think of hers. David realized what a jerk he actually was but now he would start to be the man he deserved. He continued to hold onto her tightly and slowly move with her to the song.

Neither of them noticed they were the only couple on the dance floor. The employees were happily watching their bosses dance together. They all hoped this song would make their bosses realize they didn't have to have a Blue Christmas; that they could be together. Agnes was hopeful seeing David and Maddie hold onto each other so tightly. Bert looked over at her. "My love I can tell you are hoping for a Christmas miracle with Mr. Addison and Miss Hayes."

"Oh Bert look at them! They love each other; you can see it you can feel it. I hope they do get that Christmas miracle."

Bert put his arm around Agnes' shoulders and held a sprig of mistletoe over her head. She looked up and giggled knowing Bert was taking a page out of Mr. Addison's handbook. They leaned in and kissed. Agnes and Bert were happy with their love and both hoped that their pig headed bosses would also find the love that was between them.

Agnes waited until the song was over then approached the DJ and asked for the microphone. Maddie and David realized the song was over and that they were the center of attention. Reluctantly they pulled apart unsure of what their next move should be in front of the employees; Agnes' voice calling for everyone's attention let the confused couple off the hook. Maddie and David were glad to see the employees' eyes focus on Agnes instead of them.

Agnes continued. "I just want to say that tonight's Christmas party has been the best one we've ever had at Blue Moon." All the employees cheered in agreement. David and Maddie looked around and were full of smiles for their employees.

"Mr. Addison you did a great job planning this party for us and Miss Hayes. Thank you. I know I speak for everyone when I say we are so happy to be working at Blue Moon and we would like to present you both with special Christmas gifts." Agnes waved Maddie and David closer to her and Bert who was standing beside her holding two white envelopes in his hands. David took Maddie's hand and led her over to Agnes and Bert. Bert handed them the envelopes with a huge smile covering his face. David and Maddie were touched by the love they felt emanating from their staff.

"After you Maddie." David gestured for her to open her envelope. Maddie ripped open the envelope. She held up her present which was a gift certificate to her favorite day spa and salon. Maddie read aloud the card that came with it. "Treat yourself to a full spa day. You deserve it! Love the Bluemooners." Maddie smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you so much everyone!"

David smiled over at Maddie then tore open his envelope. He pulled out a gift certificate to a popular new restaurant David had been dying to go to. David read his card as Maddie had. "You deserve a special night out on the town with a special date. Enjoy." A grin covered David's happy face. "Wow guys this is great! I've heard great things about this new place. I would need to take a very special lady with me to such a very special restaurant." David gave Maddie s sidelong look. "Luckily I know a gorgeous blonde who I hope will be my date."

Maddie looked at David and smiled. She would love to go with him but if she stuck to her plans she wouldn't be around after the New Year. Of course no one knew that she was thinking of leaving Blue Moon.

David took the microphone from Agnes. "Santa dropped some goodies off for all you Bluemooners as you call yourself. Santy Claus told us that most of you were nice this year but even the naughty ones deserved a treat." David laughed. Maddie took out a bunch of envelopes from her purse. She handed them out to the staff.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New year to you all! Thank you for your hard work!" Everyone was so excited to find a generous bonus check in their envelopes. Blue Moon had finally become what David had promised from the start; a successful agency that made money. The staff deserved their bonus checks. They all shouted, "Thank you Mr. Addison and Miss Hayes." Everyone laughed and circulated as the DJ began to play "Rock Around the Christmas Tree." Everyone headed to the dance floor leaving Maddie and David alone.

David put his hand in his pocket and felt the mistletoe. He wanted to kiss her again. Maddie turned to David and saw a devilish look in his green eyes. He had one hand behind his back; he grabbed her with his free hand and pulled her close against his body. He held the mistletoe above their heads but before Maddie even realized what was happening David crushed his lips to hers; kissing her passionately. The kiss went on for a few minutes both wishing they could keep kissing forever. David wanted to get Maddie alone for a few minutes. He had an idea. Maddie felt breathless as David pulled away from her. "Hey Blondie blonde let's go for a walk." He suggested in a low voice.

"A walk? A walk where? We can't leave the party David it's almost over."

"Just for a few minutes. I want to talk with you privately. Come on we will be right back. Trust me they won't miss us." David stared at her with green cat eyes.

A slow burn slowly enveloped her body. David was the only man that could make her body feel hot and aroused with just a look. Maddie nodded. "Ok let's go talk." She told him in a voice as low as his. Maddie knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't resist the chance to be alone with him. He had such power over her. From the moment he persuaded her to keep the agency open he could always get her to things his way. It was maddening but she had to admit that was one of the reasons she found him so exciting and attractive. She winked at him and held out her hand. She was the lion that was being led to her slaughter she thought but she was willingly putting herself in danger.

David laughed at her and took her hand and led her out of the room. He led Maddie to a dark empty room across the hall from the party. Maddie closed the door after them then leaned against it never taking her eyes off David. She raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want to talk about?" She knew David didn't have talking on his mind. She felt the fire raging over her body. Her mind was telling her to leave and go back to the party but her body and heart were not listening. David put one arm on the wall by the side of her face as his other hand played with her hair. "Talk? Did I say talk?" He purred as he lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. "I meant kiss." His tongue wandered over her lips slowly. The minute David kissed her she was lost. She couldn't pry herself away from him if her life depended on it; he could make her body want him with one kiss. Maddie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer. Her tongue traced his lips mimicking what he was doing to her. David moaned her name as he danced his tongue into her mouth. His tongue lapped at hers until they began devouring each other with hot wet kisses.

God, how she missed his mouth covering hers; consuming her with his tongue and lips. How she missed the feel of his body against hers. How she missed his lovemaking. She couldn't stop the animal instincts that were spurring her on. Her body was an inferno; only David could ignite her to such a mindless passion. "Oh David." Maddie rotated her hips against David feeling the excitement in his pants. She gasped as he grinded his huge bulge into her most intimate place as his hands fondled and caressed her breasts which he had easily freed from the confines of her dress.

"Oh baby you missed this didn't you?" David whispered into her ear. His hands began to run down her body; up and down her legs between her thighs until she was writhing under his hands. David kept whispering into her ear in his hot caramel voice; how hot she was, what he was going to do to her, how good he was going to make her feel. Her only response was moaning his name and pulling on his hair. Maddie knew she should pull up her dress to cover her breasts and run away from the green eyed devil that was actually making her want to be fucked against a wall in a catering hall. But she couldn't. She was putty in his hands and at that moment of time she reveled in his mastery of her. She felt David pull up her dress and run his hands under her sodden panties and she gasped with a need she couldn't control.

David was thrilled to feel the thigh high stockings hidden under her dress. His fingers played over her silk panties that were showing evidence of her arousal. David's member jerked in his pants when he felt how much Maddie wanted him. He wanted her more than any other woman he had ever met. How had he ever let her get away? David began to pull down her panties but his hands stood still when he thought he heard someone approaching. He stopped kissing her and pushed her slightly away when he heard the sound of the door opening. David quickly pulled up Maddie's dress to cover her breasts. She was still squirming against him lost in her passion and unaware of the interruption. She tried to pull David back against her until he whispered in her ear they had a visitor. The young waiter was staring at them wide eyed until David growled at him. The boy ran away and David laughed. He turned to Maddie whose face was flushed from her arousal and her lips were red from his kisses. He pushed a stray tendril of hair off her face. "Maybe we can finish this later babe."

Maddie straightened her dress feeling embarrassed, relieved and yet disappointed too. She was so confused. Would she have really let David fuck her against the wall like a common tramp? She suddenly felt sick inside. "Maybe." She walked out of the room heading back to the party. David walked behind her eyeing her voluptuous figure and shapely backside hoping her maybe was really a yes. He needed her to live he realized; they needed each other.

The party was nearing an end and everyone was bidding each other goodbye and wishing their friends and co-workers happy holidays; Blue Moon was closing its doors until the day after New Year's. Maddie and David circulated the room wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Everyone was thanking David and Maddie for the wonderful party and the generous bonus checks.

David watched Maddie as she moved around the room talking and laughing to the employees; he could tell her mind was really miles away. He tried to catch her eye and smile but she wouldn't look his way. Maybe he had been wrong to corner her against the wall but she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. He wondered what would of happened if that waiter didn't interrupt them? He didn't think it would have made Maddie happy if they had made love against the wall in the empty room. She deserved better from him and he planned to show her how much she meant to him. He looked over at her again; she was still the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen. He shook his head when once again she failed to meet his eyes. David wished he could read her mind just this once. Why was this particular blonde so damn confusing and why the hell did he love her so much?

Agnes and Bert ran up to David and Maddie. "I hope you have the very best holiday." Bert told them in his usual serious manner as Agnes smiled at his side, nodding her head in agreement. She was hoping that David and Maddie would wind up together this Christmas and for all the rest of the Christmases of their lives but she knew it was in their hands now. Agnes hugged Maddie tightly. "Have a terrific holiday Miss Hayes!" Maddie nodded holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She would not let anyone see her sadness; she didn't want to ruin their night. Maddie felt her emotions spiraling out of control now that the night was almost over. Maybe she should never have come to the party with David. Now that the night was ending she wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty house. She hated that she would be alone for the holidays. She hadn't even put up her Christmas tree this year. She could never muster the energy to decorate. Maybe she should have gone on the cruise with her parents but it was too late now; they had already left. Maddie tried to convince herself she would get through this; she was strong. She excused herself and went to retrieve her wrap leaving David alone with Agnes and Bert. They watched her walk away. Agnes hugged David then pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "Don't you leave her alone Mr. Addison." She warned. "She needs you."

David nodded. "Don't you worry your curly head Agnes. I plan to stay by her side." David pursed his lips and threw a look at Maddie. She was approaching with her wrap on her arm and a fake smile covering her face; the veil had dropped down over her eyes David noticed with a pang. He just hoped it wasn't too late to put the warmth and happiness back in them this Christmas.

Agnes also saw Maddie heading their way. She threw David another stern look and whispered. "You better Mr. Addison. No excuses!"

Maddie was unaware of the exchange between David and Agnes. She was still wondering if she had done the right thing coming to the party with David; her body and her soul were once again craving his touch. She could still feel his lips crushing hers. She could still feel his hard body against hers. Suddenly Maddie felt a sharp pain in her heart. David was leaving for Christmas. Philly was waiting for him. She saw David and Agnes talking and hugging. They were such good friends. Agnes would be there for David when she left Blue Moon; not that he would care very much Maddie thought sadly. Maddie walked over to them once she got her wrap wearing her plastered on smile.

"I'm ready David." She told him without a hint of her feelings in her voice. David didn't know what to say he just nodded .They waved one last time at the staff as David led her out to the limo.

The ride to Maddie's house was silent. Maddie was wrapped up in her thoughts of David and David was wondering how he could keep his promise to Agnes when Maddie seemed so unapproachable and icy now. David couldn't understand why she ran so hot and cold. Maddie seemed to welcome his flirting and advances all night and now she is as frosty as a glacier. David peeked at Maddie from under his long lashes. She was sitting with her back ramrod straight looking very haughty and regal. David had a strong urge to take her in his arms and wipe that snooty look off her face. He wondered if he still had that power over her. Maybe she doesn't want me anymore he thought. Maybe she was just wrapped up in the romance and excitement of the party and then came to her senses when I cornered her against the wall. I bet she realized that she didn't want me after all. The thought that maybe they were over and done hit David like a sledgehammer. No, it couldn't have just been the party that caused Maddie to look at him with such warmth and tenderness. She still loved him. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss the hurt away that he saw lurking behind her eyes. He knew he had been the cause of much of that pain and he hated himself for his cowardly actions over the last months. David didn't know how to make things right and keep his promise to Agnes. So he just sat back and waited until they reached her house. Maybe he'd be lucky and she would ask him to stay with her. David highly doubted it. He would have to make the first move and he hoped that he didn't feel the door slam in his face.

Maddie sat quietly next to David in the limo. The ride home was much different than the ride to the party. Maddie was confused and hurt. She didn't understand why David had turned into the cold unapproachable man of the past few months after they were interrupted by the waiter in the middle of their little tryst. He had barely said two words to her since then and of course he hadn't tried to kiss her again. Maybe it was just the excitement of the party that caused David to shower her with his charm and attention. She figured he had realized it was a bad idea to lead her on when the waiter almost caught them making love. She only hoped that maybe one day she and David could be friends again; but now it just hurt too much to be with him without the hope of forever.

The limo pulled up in front of Maddie's house. David ran over to walk her to her front door. They stared at each other silently for a minute or two each wishing the other would make the first move. Maddie's heart fell to her feet. "Well, good night David." She told him with her fake smiled plastered to her face. "I had a good time. Have a Merry Christmas. Tell your family I wish them Happy Holidays." Maddie turned away from him hiding her tears as she opened her front door. She wanted to escape to her bed and cry the river of tears that threatened to drown her. This Christmas couldn't end quickly enough for Maddie Hayes this year.


	2. Chapter 2

David grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled her around to face him. "I had a nice time too. Actually, I had a fantastic time." He smiled that smile that caused her breath to catch every time she saw it. That smile helped keep her tears at bay. "Maybe we can continue celebrating with a drink or two?" He raised an eyebrow. David's heart was beating like a drum but outwardly he looked calm and nonchalant. "I mean if you want to invite me in that is." Please invite me in he thought.

Maddie looked into David's green eyes. "Well, if you want to come in for a while?" What _are_you doing Maddie? You're looking for trouble!

"Do you want me to?"

"If you want to?"

David laughed. "Yes I want to."

They both stood there for a minute staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. David decided he better let the limo driver go.

"I'll be back in a flash." Maddie watched him go over to the limo. David raced to tip the limo driver and was soon backing at Maddie's side. "So shall we go in?"

Maddie took off her wrap and threw it on the side table as she walked into her house. She turned her head to look at David who was following so close behind her she could feel his breath on her neck. "Make yourself a cocktail. I'll have a white wine." She told him as she headed toward the sofa in her living room. Maddie stepped out of her heels as she strode over to her sofa. Maddie was excited and nervous having David in her home again. It had been so long since the last time he was there. She wasn't sure if having him here alone was the right thing to do but she couldn't resist being with him as long as she could. She had never been so confused in her entire life.

David reluctantly took his eyes off Maddie's shapely derriere as he went to make the drinks. He took off his suit jacket and tie and threw them on the table next to Maddie's wrap. David saw Maddie step out of her heels and sit on her couch and cross her long legs revealing the thigh highs under her dress. David's mouth went dry so he took a long pull on the tequila he had poured for himself. He replenished his drink, poured a large white wine for Maddie and headed toward her. He gave Maddie her drink as he flopped down beside her. David looked around; it had been so long since he was last invited in to her home. He noticed there was something missing from Maddie's living room this time of year: all of her Christmas decorations and the huge tree she put up every year. He knew how much she loved that Christmas tree.

"Where's the tree?" David asked sipping his drink. He was anxious to hear her answer.

Maddie shrugged. She didn't want to reveal how unhappy she really was. David obviously didn't know how sad she was. "I don't know. I just didn't have the time to decorate this year I guess."

"Maddie, every year you make the time. You love that tree. I was a little surprised to find out a few years back that you actually loved Christmas." David laughed at the memory of discovering Maddie wasn't the Grinch after all.

She shrugged again. "I don't know David. I'm just not feeling in the holiday spirit this year. _Ok_?" She snapped at him. How could he not understand the way she felt over the loss of their baby? She couldn't help being annoyed that he didn't seem to understand her pain.

"Yeah Ok. I'm sorry." David told her placing a strand of her hair behind her ear and gazing into the sad blue eyes Maddie tried to hide from the world. Suddenly, he realized what she was trying to tell him. Boy was he dumb. "I know."

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes but she would not give in to them; no not tonight. She forced a smile to her face. She had gotten good at that. "Anyway." She changed the subject. "That was a wonderful party David. I'm glad I let you persuade me into going with you. I had a good time."

David smiled that crooked smile that dazzled her senses. "Me too. I had a very good time. Maybe we can continue that very good time right here." David reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe. He hoped she would be open to continuing where they left off earlier. "Gee look what snuck into my pocket." He held the mistletoe over their heads and leaned in for a kiss.

Maddie gave David that half sexy half shy smile he had come to love and covered his mouth with hers. It felt like a bolt of lightning had hit when their lips met. David began to lick her tongue with his which he knew she had always loved. Maddie hands began to play with the buttons on David's shirt as she their tongues played a symphony in their mouths. No one could kiss like David. Maddie felt her insides melting as their kisses grew in intensity.

David's hands wandered over Maddie's body exploring and pleasuring all the places he knew she loved; he was rewarded for his efforts by Maddie's moans of ecstasy. His mouth left hers and his tongue beat a path of fire over her neck to that spot that drove her wild with desire. He felt Maddie's hands rip open his shirt and felt her tongue and lips ravishing his chest. David gasped in pleasure as he slowly took off Maddie's party dress and sodden panties leaving her squirming beside him clad only in her thigh highs which turned David on completely. "I'm gonna make you come baby. I bet you missed this huh? Bet you missed how I make you come. Let go baby. Come for me."

Maddie felt as if she would explode from within as David's hands played over her body. One hand was wrapped around her body and was fondling her breast as the other was running up and down her leg, over her thighs and between her legs. She couldn't help it as her body began to move in time to his hands. She was so close to release; a release her body remembered and missed. When David began to whisper in her ear in that melted caramel voice she began to come in waves and waves of passion. She heard her voice screaming out David's name through the fog of her orgasm. The spasms seemed to go on forever as her hands pulled at David's hair. Finally, her orgasm subsided. Maddie opened her eyes and they met David's green ones which were boring into her with his urges and desires. She heard him chuckle deep in his throat as her brain rebooted.

"That sounded fantastic baby." David told her pushing her damp hair off of her face. He looked down at Maddie who was flushed and damp from what sounded like an amazing orgasm. He bent over and kissed her eyelids. "If you're a good girl there may be more for you tonight." David winked. "Or maybe a bad girl." His hands couldn't help but fondle her beautiful breasts. He winked at her. "A real bad girl."

Maddie was still aroused. She wanted David inside her. She missed his lovemaking and the way he made her body come alive. No man had ever come close to making her feel the way David could with just his kisses; when he touched her and made love to her she was lost in a vortex of need so deep that it seemed unreal. She had once hated that feeling but now she craved it with every fiber of her being. "Make love to me David." She told him unbuckling his pants; her fingers were rubbing the impressive bulge inside. She heard David gasp as she pulled down his zipper and released his manhood into her hands. David kicked off his boxers and pants while Maddie pulled off his shirt leaving him naked before her. Maddie's eyes drank in David's muscular body and felt her most intimate places ache with a need so strong she began to moan against his mouth. "Please David. Now."

"Your wish has always been my demand Blondie." David picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and stood there stroking his manhood and gazing down at her with green heat.

Maddie shivered with desire as she watched David touch himself. Her hand automatically reached between her own legs as she watched him. She saw David's eyes grow darker with passion as he approached the bed slowly.

The idea that Maddie was so aroused that she was actually touching herself almost made David fall over the edge. "Yea baby feels good doesn't it?" He purred as he sat beside her on her bed. He put his hand on hers mimicking her moves; he bent his head over hers and began kissing her neck with slow wet kisses. He felt Maddie jerk as she fell over the edge again into an orgasm that rocked her soul. She began to claw at the sheets as David's mouth covered hers leading her into yet another orgasm. She came down to earth with a thud and opened her eyes. Their eyes met as David gently pushed into her and began to rotate his hips against hers. "Oh David." Maddie felt his manhood moving inside her. Her body began to move against him. She let David control their lovemaking following his lead her body hungry for his. "David. David." Maddie whimpered his name. She was telling him how good it felt and her words were turning David's body in to hot lava.

David made love to Maddie slowly using his whole body to give her pleasure. He moved his manhood inside her slowly at first building up to fast short firm strokes that brought cries of delight from Maddie. David was panting hard, sweat falling in his eyes as he neared his release. He felt Maddie pulsate around him as she came for the fourth time. David was calling her name, telling Maddie how good she made him feel as he spiraled out of control into a mind blowing orgasm. David flopped over onto his back pulling Maddie against him. "Wow!" He smiled into her eyes.

"Wow!" She copied him smiling back at him. "That was pretty terrific."

"Great great." David told her pulling her up so he could kiss her. "I'm ready for one more round. You up to it babe?" He put her hand his once again aroused member. "It's been too long."

Maddie scooted down the length of David's body and took him in her mouth. He immediately tangled his hands in her hair as she pleasured him with her tongue and lips. David closed his eyes tightly as he enjoyed the feel of Maddie's mouth and tongue working magic below. He loved the way she licked and kissed him there like she really loved it and just wasn't doing it for him. "You like doing that. Don't you babe?" He murmured as he felt her tongue licking him just the way he liked it. David felt as if he was about to come so he pulled Maddie up and pushed her down on the bed. He covered her body with his pressing her down on the mattress as she plunged into her. Their second coupling was wilder, more intense than the first. It left them sated but exhausted as they both fell into a deep, dreamless sleep a few minutes after it was over.

Maddie woke up with a start. Did she dream last night? No, her body felt pleasantly sore in all the right places. She sat up realizing she was alone in the big bed she had just shared with David. _David?_ Where was he? Maddie felt her heart drop to her feet and an icy cold thought run through her mind. He must have left to catch his plane to Philly. Did she really think he was going to change his plans to spend the holidays with her? When would she accept that David no longer was in love with her? And last night he had just been horny and she hadn't put up any resistance to his advances; had she? She wanted him last night with a need so strong she was powerless against it. Now that need felt like ashes in her mouth along with the taste of David that still lingered. He hadn't even woken her up to say goodbye! Maddie felt her heart shatter into pieces. Maddie jumped out of bed. She was bone tired and sad but knew she could not spend the night in that bed with the sheets smelling of David and the sex they had shared. She would change the bed in the morning; tonight she would sleep on the couch; the one in the den where she had not just reached heaven under David's hands. Maddie felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as she grabbed her blanket and pillow and approached the stairs leading downstairs.

At first, she thought she was in her dream again. Maddie looked at the Christmas tree she had _not_ put up twinkling in her living room. She blinked her eyes willing herself to wake up from yet another dream. She heard a noise and looked down to see David dressed only in his Santa boxers carrying a box or ornaments into the room. He looked up at her with a start. "Maddie? I thought you'd still be sleeping." He put down the box, turned back to her and winked. "I mean last night was pretty exhausting and all." He threw her a crooked smile. "I thought you'd be dead to the world."

Maddie wiped the tears off her face. She was staring wide eyed at the tree and at David. For a moment David wasn't sure he had done the right thing. He wanted to surprise her with the tree. He thought that would make her happy but the way she was looking at the tree was making him question what he had done. Wait was she crying? "Maddie? Did I do wrong?"

Maddie heard the question and uncertainty and yes, hurt in David's voice and she was quick to reassure him. "Oh no! I love it! I just was surprised to see you here. I thought you left."

David shook his head and looked at her with confused eyes. "Left? Why would I leave?" His eyes bored into her turning cold. Did she expect to find him gone to save her from her pact making? Can this be happening again? These thoughts were flying through David's mind and making him angry. "Do you want me to leave? Or maybe we need to make a pact first?" He snapped. He instantly regretted his bitter tone and biting words when he saw the devastation on Maddie's face. He rushed over to her.

Maddie took a step back up the stairs. What was David saying? She didn't want to make a pact. She loved him. She was happy he had tried to make her happy by putting up her tree. She figured he would leave in the morning but she was happy he hadn't snuck away. She would enjoy the time they had together before he really left her. "NO!" She cried. "What are you saying? I don't want you to leave! And no I will not utter the word _pact_." Her voice shook on the last word. She looked back at her tree all lit up and then she looked back at him. Maddie could see the uncertainty in David's eyes. She wanted to assure him he had done a wonderful thing for her. "Thank you!" She stepped down the stairs and headed toward the tree. "It's beautiful David. I really can't believe you did this for me."

David followed her in to the living room. "I just wanted to see you smile. Everyone deserves to have their tree up Maddie. I told you last night I knew you loved to put up your tree up every year but I do understand how you feel." And he did; he was as shattered as she was.

Maddie looked over at David. Did this man still love her? He didn't tell her last night during their lovemaking. He probably just felt sorry for her.

"I was just going to put the decorations by the tree and quietly slip back in to bed next to you. When we woke in the morning and came down I wanted to surprise you and then we could decorate it together." Maddie stared at the tree. David didn't know why things couldn't be easy for them. He was trying hard to make things up to her. But he felt like he was failing.

"Hey I got a great idea Blondie, since you are up why don't we decorate the tree now?"

"Now? It's so early."

"So what. Come on it will be fun." David walked over to the stereo and turned on one of those channels that played 24 hour Christmas music. He walked over to the box of ornaments and took a couple out. He handed a beautiful snowman ornament to Maddie. She took the ornament from him with a half-smile. She watched him place an ormanment on her tree then Maddie placed the snowman on the tree carefully.

"What time do you have to leave?" Maddie asked David as she reached down for another ornament. She didn't want to look at him.

"I already told you I wasn't leaving."

"I know not now David. But in the morning, your flight to Philly."

David looked at Maddie. "Don't worry about my flight to Philly."

"David I don't want you running late because of me. I understand you have to catch your flight. "

"I'm not going." He looked at her intensely.

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"David don't be ridiculous your family is waiting."

"I'm with my family."

"David your Dad and Ritchie are waiting for you."

"I talked to my Dad told him I wasn't coming home. He was disappointed but he understood why."

"You should be with your family David."

David walked up to Maddie and grabbed her by the arms. "Listen to me sweetheart you are my family! I love you, you silly little girl."

Maddie was taken aback by the forceful way David grabbed her. She was struck numb by the green of his eyes and the love she saw in their depths. He did love her! Maddie's heart leapt with joy!

"You know I'm not going home to Chicago?"

"Yes Agnes told me. I was only going home cause I thought you were. I couldn't stand to be in LA knowing you weren't."

Maddie was trying to take everything in; David declaring his love for her, saying she was his family, staying with her for Christmas. Was this another cruel dream that she would awake from broken hearted?

David stared at Maddie who was silently gazing at the tree. Maybe she didn't want him. That thought was like a knife through his heart. "Didn't last night mean anything to you? Cause it meant the world to me."

Maddie turned to David who was standing close behind her. Her eyes met his confused ones. "Yes it meant everything to me too David." She looked at him hard. "How can you ask me that question? I've never stopped loving you!"

David threw her his crooked smile. "Me too. I meant what I said; I love you. I've missed you" He reached out his hand to touch her cheek and she leaned into it.

"I love you too David. I missed you too." Maddie whispered barely loud enough for him to here. He smiled down at her and lowered his head to hers and found her lips waiting for his. They shared a gentle kiss filled with love and promises. David pulled away first. He looked down at her tenderly. "Hey come on lets finish putting the ornaments on the tree."

Maddie nodded at him. David started grabbing ornaments and placing them high up on the tree while Maddie placed the ornaments lower. Maddie watched him; she smiled to herself when she saw how he looked at the ornament and then found the perfect place to hang it with such a serious expression on his handsome face. David looked over at Maddie who he saw was staring at him. He flashed her the irresistible smirk that turned her to mush inside.

David finally pulled out the angel which fit on top of the tree while Maddie stood on the stepladder. David handed her the angel which she placed lovingly at the top of the tree. David pulled Maddie into his arms as they both marveled at the tree in front of them.

"It's beautiful David." Maddie's smile was brighter than the twinkling lights on the tree.

"Looks pretty great, great. This was fun." David hugged her tightly.

"Yes, so much fun." Maddie never thought she would be decorating her tree with David in the middle of the night.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate?" David asked her.

"Sounds great." Maddie told him happily.

"Get comfy by the tree and I'll be back in a flash." David winked as she strode toward the kitchen clad only in his holiday boxers.

Maddie watched David walk in to the kitchen and laughed. She sat by the tree to wait for David to bring the cocoa. She was admiring the tree and thinking of what a wonderful Christmas this was turning into so at first she didn't hear the song

playing on the radio. Then it hit her. Before she knew it the tears started to fall down her cheeks before she could stop them. Why was this song making her cry? It was supposed to be a happy tune but it made her think of the baby that should be with them under the tree. Would she ever get over that loss? Maddie sobbed into her hands.

David grabbed the mugs of hot chocolate and walked back into the living room. He stopped short when he noticed Maddie sobbing by the tree. He heard the song playing on the radio, 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'. He placed the mugs down quickly on the coffee table and turned off the radio. David rushed over to her on the floor and pulled her into his arms. Maddie collapsed into his warm embrace.

"It's ok babe. I understand sweetheart. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Just let it out babe I got ya."

Maddie continued to sob in David's arms. He stroked her hair and whispered words of love in her ear. After a few minutes, Maddie finally quieted down. David took his fingers and gently wiped the tears off her checks. She pulled away and started slapping him on his head and face. The slaps didn't hurt but David was surprised at her sudden vehemence toward him. David grabbed her hands and held them over her head. "Whoa babe! What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What's the matter?" She shrieked at him. "I'll tell you what's the matter! You are a fucking liar! You told me in the hospital you would be there for me and where the hell were you? _Where?"_ She pulled her hands out of his grasp. "As I remember I spent every night sleeping alone and sobbing into my pillow!"

David didn't know what to say. He knew she was right to be angry. But he had his reasons or so he thought at the time. "I tried to be there for you." David said as he sat up now.

"You did? When was this? I don't recall you trying at all David! You just avoided me. You didn't try at all." Maddie cried. "He was our son!"

"You can say _our_ son now but you were so goddamn adamant that he wasn't my son the whole time you were pregnant."

"That's not true!" Maddie cried

"Yes it is!" David's voice was harsh. "You told me coldly to my face he's not yours. Do you remember that? Well I do. And you said it to me quite a few times; more than once I might add."

"Yes but I thought I was saying the truth! The doctor in Chicago was so sure about calendars and dates etc."

"So what? You were with Sam a couple of days before we got together! How could anyone know for sure?" David practically yelled. All the buried feelings were coming to the surface. For both of them. "Maddie you were with Sam what one time? You were with me dozens and dozens of times! The chances are he was _mine_! How could you be so sure that the baby was Sam's? Yes I know there was always a possibility that he _wasn't_ mine but the possibity he _was_ mine was a hell of a lot greater. You're a smart girl. It made me feel like you lied and just didn't want me to be the father. I figured you believed that I wouldn't have been a good father."

Maddie shook her head. "No never I never thought that. You would have made a great father I just believed what the doctor told me."

"Well he was wrong. And so were you."

"What if he turned out to be Sam's? I didn't want you to feel obligated to another man's child."

"I would never have felt obligated. I love you and I would have loved the baby even if it wasn't mine. He was a part of you. God when we found out he was mine I was so angry with you. I felt I lost out on so much. Maybe, ok yes, I did abandon you. I know it was wrong but I was so wrapped up in my own grief and anger I pushed your feelings out of my mind." David pulled her into his arms. "Sorry babe. I never meant to leave you alone and hurt you. Forgive me?"

"I made mistakes I know I have to live with them too." Tears fell from Maddie's eyes. "But how do I know you won't run out on me again when the going gets tough?" Maddie needed to hear his answer.

David held her against his chest. Maddie could hear his heart beating. "My biggest mistake is getting angry and staying away when I should have been by your side. I know I was wrong and I will never abandon you again. I learned my lesson." David kissed the top of her head. "I almost lost you. I can't live without you."

Maddie looked up into the emerald eyes she loved. "I can't live without you either and even if I could I don't want to."

David was about to say something to Maddie but she crushed her lips against his; she plunged her tongue into his mouth moving it in and out mimicking the act of love. David returned her kisses with a passion he had never felt for anyone else. The heat between them could ignite the rug beneath their bodies. Their kisses grew frantic as they held each other like they never wanted to let go. Maddie began to rub David's hardness inside his boxers. She loved the feeling of holding him in her hands. Maddie breathed against his mouth: "David please makes love to me. I need you."

David needed her too. He laid her back slowly on the floor by the tree as he untied her robe and opened it baring her naked body. He slipped the robe off her body as Maddie helped him ease his boxers off. Her hands were stroking his erection as David lay next to her on his side; his hands fondled her body. His fingers trailed down the the side of her breasts to her belly to her inner thighs. Maddie was moaning telling him how much she loved how his hands felt on her. David smiled down at her as his tongue ravaged her mouth. His fingers danced to her most intimate place where he found her ready for him.

"David now please." Maddie pleaded.

David leaned over Maddie and with one quick thrust he was deep inside her warmth. Maddie wrapped her legs around David's waist as she felt him enter her. She wanted to pull him deep inside of her. David started out the pace for them slow and easy. He was taking his time to show her how much her loved and worshipped her. David wanted to give Maddie all the pleasure he possibly could. He whispered in her ear how he loved her. He purred how much he loved being inside her.

Maddie held on tightly to David and moved with him. It was a deliciously slow lovemaking that took her breath away. David kissed her lips, her cheeks over to her ear then down her neck finding the spot that was his, the spot he found all those years ago during their first night of lovemaking. Maddie sighed and moaned in pleasure as David kissed that spot on her neck. Only David could play her body like a fine instrument. David was getting close to an orgasm and wanted Maddie to come with him. He moved his hips in and out faster. "Maddie I'm almost there baby come on sweetheart let go with me babe. I love you."

Maddie knew she was ready to let go with him. "Oh God! I love you too David!" They both let go together and held on tight as they felt each other pulsate and quiver as they reached the peak of their orgasms. Maddie's body tingled inside and out as she came back to earth slowly. David felt as if his head had been blown off but gradually his orgasm subsided. He went to pull out of Maddie but she wrapped her legs tighter around David's waist. "Not yet." Maddie told him not wanting to lose their closeness. David lay above her for a few minutes as his heart beat returned to normal. Finally, he felt Maddie relax and unwrap her legs from his waist. David rolled onto his side. He looked at Maddie's flushed face in the light of the tree. "You're so beautiful." David told her. He looked around the living room and saw the blanket Maddie had carried down from her bedroom; he got up off the floor and grabbed it. He lay back on the floor next to Maddie and threw the blanket over them. He pulled her close to him. Maddie laid her head on his chest and one arm across his waist. She sighed. They lay there wrapped in each other's arms staring at the tree in silence.

"You ok?" David asked as he stroked her silky blonde hair.

Maddie nodded against his chest. She pressed her lips to his chest and kissed it ever so gently. Maddie felt the need to tell David something she had been living with for a while. "I've been having this dream lately. Well different dreams actually for a while. "

"What kinda dream?"

Maddie fell silent for a minute, then continued. "They all start off the same, happy, like the dream I had this week. It's Christmas. I come into the living room and the tree is decorated so beautifully; the lights twinkling. I feel so happy when I see you and our son by the tree. He's about a year and a half and you're holding him as he's riding this little rocking horse. The baby is squealing with delight and you look over and see me so you pick him up to bring over to me. I really don't see his face except I see your eyes staring back at me. I see two sets of identical green eyes looking at me. I reach out to take him from you and my hands find nothing there. He's gone and I scream for you to find him and then I wake up. Sometimes I want to go right to sleep to get back to the happy part of the dream but I don't because I can't bear to keep losing him over and over."

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry."

"Will they ever stop David? Will I ever stop dreaming of losing him?"

David wondered could her dream actually be something else. He reached out to pull her closer to him and was glad when she cuddled into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Maddie do you think maybe you dream could be about the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it's our child in the future? Another child."

She looked up at him eyes wide and wet. "Another child?"

David nodded. "Maybe you're dreaming of a Christmas that hasn't happened yet."

"I don't know." Maddie was skeptical.

"Yes you do. Deep down inside you know that it's the truth. Honey I promise you next Christmas and every Christmas after that will be filled with joy and the love of a child. Maybe we started the dream coming true tonight."

"You mean maybe I'll get pregnant?" Maddie lifted her head to look in David's eyes.

"Yes." David smiled broadly. Trust me I have a very good feeling about this."

"Oh you do huh?"

"Yes I do uh huh." David's eyes twinkled.

Maddie thought about it. What if David was right? What if it wasn't a bad dream? What if it was a glimpse into their future? "David I'm afraid to hope. I can't bear to be let down again."

"Listen to me honey. Whatever happens I will be here for you. I will _never_ leave you alone again. Can you forgive me babe?"

"Of course I forgive you." She hugged him. "As long as you forgive me too."

David nodded happily. "Let's make this the best Christmas ever." He told her as he picked her off the floor and headed upstairs. "Now I'm going to give you a really BIG Christmas present. I think you've been a naughty girl so you get my special gift." David teased as he carried her up to her bedroom.

The next couple of days went by quickly for Maddie and David. They spent most of those days in bed making love over and over. Both had felt so alone for too long without the other. They only left the bed to eat and shower. But on Christmas Eve they emerged from their cocoon of love in order to take care of some important business. David needed to go home to get some fresh clothes and both of them wanted to surprise the other with a special present. David told Maddie he was going to cook her Christmas Eve dinner the Addison way so he needed to go to the fish market and the grocery store. They left each other with a kiss and a promise to meet back at Maddie's house as soon as possible. Maddie let David take the BMW since she only needed to make one stop and she didn't want him to know where she was heading.

Later that day David opened Maddie's front door with his key. David realized he hadn't used that key for quite some time. "Yo Maddie" David called out as he shut the front door. David was carrying a black duffel bag and shopping bags from the various stores he visited.

Maddie looked down at her watch and wondered when David would get back. They were only apart a couple hours but she missed him. Happily, she heard his voice call out to her and heard the front door slam.

Maddie headed to the living room. She had been in the kitchen rinsing out pots and pans she hardly used. She saw David place his black duffel bag down on the ground by the couch. "Hey I was wondering when you were getting back." She said as she walked up to David.

"Hey babe I'm sorry I took so long the stores are really busy."

"That's ok. You're here now." They greeted each other with a kiss.

"So missed me huh?"

"Maybe." Maddie smiled at him.

Maddie took a bag from David and followed him into the kitchen and they started to unpack the bags. There was pasta and cloves of garlic, shrimp and mussels and scallops; bread crumbs and even a fresh baked caramel crumb apple pie. David thought of everything. Maddie watched as David pulled out a bottle of wine and then started to grab what he needed to cook. David immediately began to clean the fish. He looked like a pro in the kitchen.

Maddie remembered the meals David had cooked for them during that crazy month they had spent together. She loved to remember how passionate their lovemaking was but she hated remembering how she fought loving him and all the crazy pacts she made him make.

David was asking Maddie about what the Hayes' family ate on Christmas Eve. He looked over at her when she didn't answer him. He saw she was lost in thought.

"Earth to Maddie. You ok?"

Maddie pulled herself out of those painful memories and realized things were different now and she wasn't going to let anything ruin their Christmas Eve.

"Yes I'm great. So tell me what are you making for us? "

A big smile came over David's face as he proceeded to tell her about the fish dinner he was preparing for them.

"Well you see Christmas Eve at the Addison home there was always fish on the menu. Being the owner of a fish market and all my dad brought home lots of fish and could prepare it many different ways. My mom did most of the cooking but when it came to fish dinners my dad ran the kitchen. And well he made it his business to teach Richie and me how to prepare fish." David laughed. "He told us if we knew how to prepare fish we would never be hungry. Usually all my aunts and uncles and cousins came over to celebrate Christmas Eve. It was a lot of fun." David grew quiet. "After my mom died we still had Christmas Eve at our house but it was never the same."

Maddie hated to see David sad. "I'm sorry David. It must have been hard on you and your brother and of course your father must have been devastated."

David nodded. "He was." David smiled at Maddie brushing away the sad memories. He knew he and Maddie were going to make some wonderful new ones over the years. "Hey listen enough of the painful memories. This is our first special Christmas as a couple and I want it to be fantastic!"

Maddie smiled back. "So do you need any help?"

"Nah Chef Addison has got it under control." David told her as he breaded the fish and put on a pot of water to boil. "I just wanna hear about Christmas Eve at the Hayes' residence."

Maddie grinned. "Well Carmelita's mother, Carmen was our maid at the time and she always prepared a meal for us before she left to go home to her own family. We usually had a roast beef that was roasting in the oven filling the house with delicious aromas. We also had mashed potatoes, gravy and different vegetables. And dessert was pies and ice cream."

David loved listening to Maddie tell him about her childhood and see her eyes light up. "Did you have company?"

Maddie nodded. "Oh yes my aunt and uncles and of course the Crawfords who were my parents' best friends." She stopped when he realized what she had just admitted to David.

David stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "So you spent Christmas with Sam?"

"David we were just kids. It meant nothing." 

"Ok well it just makes me feel jealous to know Sam had you to himself for all those years."

Maddie ran over to David and hugged him. He held up his hands which were dirty with bread crumb and flour and laughed. "Well you have me now and forever." She kissed his lips hungrily.

"Ok Ok." David laughed with her. "I get it. Finish the story. Did you get loads of gifts? Well of course you did. Daddy's little princess. The only child. I bet you were spoiled rotten."

Maddie nodded happily. "Yes, I admit I need get a lot of gifts." She looked at David as he was putting salt in the boiling water. "Didn't you get what you wanted for Christmas?"

David shrugged. "When my mom was alive she made sure Santa brought us what we asked for. After she died we were older and I guess my dad didn't think gifts were that important. We always got something but usually nothing we really wanted." David laughed but the laugh wasn't happy. "Anyway that was a long time ago."

Maddie felt the love she felt for David welling up in her heart. She swore to herself she would make it up to him for all the Christmases they were alive. "Sorry."

David dismissed it with a wave. "So what did you do on Christmas Day?"

Maddie pushed her hair behind her ears. "We usually had dinner at the Country Club."

"With the Crawfords?" David asked but in a teasing way.

"Sometimes." She admitted with a grin.

"Boy I bet your parents were disappointed when you and Buck Rogers didn't wind up together."

Maddie shook her head. "Actually they don't really like Sam. My parent think he's too rigid and boring." She chuckled.

"Ya think?" David hooted.

David loved listening to Maddie open up about her past. It was something they never shared with each other before. He felt even closer to her and was happy to see the smile on her face as she regaled him with childhood stories. David in turn told her about some of the occurrences at his family's holidays and soon they were convulsed with laughter.

David wiped the tears from his eyes. "Family!" He hooted again. Then he grew serious again. "I ran into my friend Louis. I think I may have mentioned him to you. We're been bowling together since I came to LA. I've become good friends with him and his wife Mary. I've spent some holidays at their house over the years. He thought I was going home to Philly this year and when he heard I was staying in town he insisted I come join them for Christmas dinner."

"Oh that's so nice of him." Maddie didn't understand how David could leave her alone for Christmas after the last few days they spent together. Maybe he wasn't as serious as she thought he was.

"Yeah his wife Mary is really nice. They are a great couple. Married for about five or six years with two adorable little kids. The other guys from the bowling team and their families will be there too."

"I'm sure you'll have a nice time." Maddie felt hurt and disappointed.

"Wait. What? The invite is for _us_. I told them I was spending Christmas with you and they were thrilled. They insisted I finally bring you round to meet them. Babe you think I was going to leave you alone on Christmas?"

"They know about me?" Maddie was surprised.

"Yeah they do." David nodded. "And get it through your thick skull we aren't ever going to be apart on Christmas again! I want you to meet my friends."

"Oh David I don't know. I don't know any of them I'd be out of place."

"No you won't. Come on we'll go and have a great time. And I want to show you off."

Maddie saw the look in his eyes. How could she say no? "Ok fine I'll go."

"Great great!" David pulled Maddie to him and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you babe."

Maddie shivered when she felt David's breath in her ear. "I love you too David."

After an enjoyable dinner Maddie went into the living room and sat on the couch with her bare feet tucked under her. David followed her with two glasses of wine. He sat down next to her. "Here you go Blondie." David handed Maddie her glass of chilled wine.

"Thank you." Maddie took the wine and sipped it. "Oh David the meal was delicious." She patted her stomach. 'But I'm so full."

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it." David took her hand and kissed her. "Get used to it. I'm gonna be cooking for you for a long time."

Maddie was happy to hear David talking about their future; something he had never done during that month they were together.

"Sounds wonderful." Maddie placed her glass on the coffee table.

"So you up for dessert?"

"What do you have in mind handsome?" Maddie's eyes were dark with desire.

David chuckled. "I was talking about the pie. Sex, sex, sex, is that all you have on your mind Miss Hayes?" He leaned in and kissed her throat. "And you always said I think with my underwear."

Maddie giggled as David tickled her stomach. "Oh you meant the pie?" She playfully pushed him off of her. "Oh no I couldn't eat another bite." She told him lewdly licking her lips.

David felt his insides burning. "I'm sure there's something you might enjoy in your mouth right about now. But that will have to wait." David moved closer to her and turned her back to him. He took out something from his pocket. He gently pushed up Maddie's hair and placed something around her neck.

Maddie felt David put something around her neck and fall above her cleavage. She looked down and saw a beautiful diamond heart sparkling on a thin gold chain. "Oh David this is beautiful!" She cried excitedly as she fingered the diamond heart. "I love it."

David kissed her neck then moved his mouth up to her ear. "You always have my heart."

Maddie turned around and covered David's mouth with hers. They kissed for a few minutes then Maddie pulled away and jumped up. She ran to her purse and took out a thick envelope. She collapsed on the couch and handed the envelope to David. "Go ahead open it!"

David took the envelope, it felt thick. He had no idea what it could be. He quickly tore open the envelope and his mouth dropped. "Wow are you kidding me? I can't believe it. You got me season tickets to the Lakers games! Two courtside seats? Maddie these tickets are so expensive. I love it. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you babe." He winked as he placed the envelope on the table and pushed Maddie down on the couch. "Now we can thank each other properly." David teased as he slowly peeled away Maddie's clothes. Before long the lovers were wrapped up in each other on the couch making passionate love. When it was over Maddie lay in front of David on her side on the couch. David continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Maddie touched the diamond heart lovingly. That was the only thing she wore. She threw her leg over David's hip and smiled into his eyes. "You said I have your heart well you have mine too."

"Promise?"

Maddie nodded as she climbed on top of David. Santa wasn't the only one coming that special Christmas Eve.

Maddie was nervous when they approached the gaily decorated ranch house where

David's friends Louis and Mary lived. She held on the box of pastries they were bringing as she thought of meeting David's friends. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. She was afraid that she wouldn't fit in with the middle class couples David was friends with. After all what did she have in common with the wives and girlfriends of David's friends? She hoped that she would have things to talk about with them. She knew that her life had been and still was much different

than the women she was going to meet that day. For a minute she wished

she hadn't agreed to come but then she looked over at David who was turning off the ignition and she knew she had done the right thing. If she wanted a future with the man beside her she needed to learn to get along in his world.

David could see how tense Maddie was by the way she was clutching the box of pastries against her chest. "Hey sweetheart I don't think crushed pastries are on the menu." He teased looking over at her with a crooked smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice filled with concern.

Maddie shook her head and let out a small laugh. "I don't know. Maybe nobody will like me." Maddie sounded about ten years old.

David let out a laugh. "Are you nuts? Everyone is gonna love you!" He pushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "You're smart, beautiful, funny." He winked at her. "What's not to like?"

"Maybe I won't have anything in common with them." Maddie looked at him with her eyes wide with unease. "Maybe I won't have anything to talk about!"

David just smiled at her. How he loved her. "I'm sure you'll do fine!"

Maddie shook her head again this time more forcefully. "I'm not like you David! I don't fit in easily. I don't, I _can't_ just talk to strangers." Her voice shook.

David could see how upset Maddie was. "Listen, if it makes you feel better I will stick close to you until you're comfortable."

'Oh no! Don't be stupid! I don't want you to chain yourself to me." Maddie nodded her head. "I'll be fine David."

"You sure?"

She nodded again. David leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the mouth "I love you Maddie." He kissed her again. "Thanks for coming with me today."

Maddie smiled at him as she opened the car door. "Well here goes nothing."

A couple of hours later Maddie couldn't remember what she had been so nervous about. From the moment she stepped in the front door she had felt comfortable. Everyone was so friendly and nice that she lost her fear of not fitting in immediately. The women took her under their wing as David went into the den to watch a football game with his friends.

Maddie was helping Mary with dessert in the kitchen while the other women gathered the children to put on their pajamas. Maddie saw Mary's eyes on her and was for a minute unnerved until she saw the twinkle in the other woman's clear brown eyes. "You can't imagine how happy I am to see a real smile on David's face."

Maddie looked up from arranging the pastries on a festive serving tray depicting Santa and his reindeer. "What do you mean?"

Mary shrugged. "I mean the last few months David was one miserable man." Mary shook her head. 'Well actually he hasn't seemed very happy for a long time." Maddie remained silent as Mary continued. "We didn't know what to expect when David told us he was bringing you today. We've lived through all of the ups and downs with him: the first realization he was wild over you, Chicago, Walter, the baby, all of it."

Maddie was stunned that this woman who she had never met before today was so close to David that she knew all about their relationship. Maddie didn't know what to say. "I know I was wrong in many ways."

Mary interrupted. "And so was he. Let's not put blame on anyone here because that is not what I was doing." Mary smiled at Maddie. "I just want you to know that man is madly in love with you and has been for more than five years." Mary laughed. "Do you know how many women we tried to fix him up with? Sure he would date them for a bit then next thing we knew David had one reason or another why things didn't work out."

Maddie was tongue tied.

"It was because those women weren't you." Mary stared deeply into Maddie's eyes. "I want that smile to stay on his face."

Maddie nodded. "Oh it will. I'm madly in love with him too." Maddie smiled at Mary.

Mary nodded and smiled happily. "Wonderful." She held up the platter of cookies she had been fixing. "Let's go feed the troops."

Maddie followed Mary carrying the tray of pastries with a light heart. She saw David sitting on the floor surrounded by the pajama clad children. He had given them the presents he had brought them and they were all happily playing with the toys. David looked like a big kid as he laughed and played along with the children. Maddie put the tray down and headed toward David. She bent down and kissed him warmly on the corner of his mouth then she whispered in his ear how much she loved him. David's smile lit up his face as he grabbed onto Maddie and pulled her on the floor next to him and the children. She laughed as she watched the children play next to David.

"You guys gonna have some dessert?" Louis called to them thrilled with their happiness. It had been a long time coming Louis thought to himself.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of laughter, games and lively conversation. Maddie couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She was happy that David had taken her to meet his friends. Finally, it was time to leave. David and Maddie said their goodbyes with promises of getting together soon. David smiled at Maddie as they walked to the car. He opened her door then scooted around to get in the driver's seat. He looked at her his eyes sparkling as he started the car. "You had a good time?"

Maddie put her hand on his muscular thigh. "I had a wonderful time David." Maddie told him sincerely. "I can't remember when I had a nicer Christmas. Your friends are great people."

"They're our friends now baby." David covered her hand with his. "They all loved you. Wanted to know how I lucked out with a beauty like you." He teased. "I told them they never saw what's in my pants." He saw the horrified look on Maddie's face. "Just kidding." He laughed. "I mean about the pants line." He bent over and kissed her. "I told them I was the luckiest guy on earth."

"Well a little bird told me that they tried to fix you up quite a few times. I even saw a picture on the mantle of you with some pretty brunette on your lap." Maddie was interested on hearing what David was going to say. She was still slightly insecure in his love.

David's eyes bore into hers. "Yes that's true. They kept throwing different girls at me. Some were nice some weren't." He laughed. "Some I saw for one date some I spent more time with but they never worked out." He pushed a lock of hair off of her forehead. "That girl in the picture? I think her name was Sharon but I only went out with her once or twice."

"Well you look awfully friendly." Maddie pointed out.

"Well she was an awfully friendly girl." He teased. "But really Maddie none of them worked out."

Maddie looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Why?"

"_Why_?" David picked up her hand and kissed it. "Cause they weren't you. I love _you _Maddie. Get it? _You_."

Maddie smiled and nodded. "Ok got it."

"We good babe?"

"No we're great." She told him.

When they reached Maddie's house they were happy yet tired. They spent the rest of Christmas night wrapped around each other under the cozy comforter alternately making love and sleeping. Both of them knew this was just the beginning for them. They knew that this time their love would survive. They had learned their lessons from the past and wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

The rest of the week flew by for Maddie and David. They spent almost every waking moment together. They spent most of the time making love but this time David was taking no chances. He made sure to take Maddie out to dinner and lunch; they went to the movies and the mall. They even spent one night driving around LA to see the Christmas decorations and lights. They were just happy to be together.

Soon New Year's Eve was upon them. David had made reservations at Maddie's favorite restaurant to celebrate the New Year. He made early reservations so they would be sure to be home when the clock struck 12. David had something very special planned for that night.

Maddie walked into the front door of her house ahead of David. She threw her wrap and purse on the side table and slipped out of her heels. David watched Maddie and thought how magnificent she looked in her simple black halter dress. She was still and would always be drop dead gorgeous to him. He smiled as he saw her turn on the tree and stand in front of it. David strode behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

Maddie sighed and leaned back into David's strong embrace. She tilted her head to the side when she felt his lips caress her neck. She sighed again as his lips found that spot on her hairline that aroused her so. "Tonight was wonderful David. I had a great time. Thank you for taking me to my favorite restaurant. It was the perfect way to end this amazing week."

"Dinner and dancing with my girl is always perfect. But the night isn't over yet sweetheart. We still have lots we can do." David continued kissing Maddie's neck; she started to get lost in the feelings he evoked in her. She could feel David moving his hips slowly against her back side. She turned around and smiled up into his eyes. "Hey big fella. It's almost midnight. Let's watch the ball drop then we can continue with our own celebration upstairs." Maddie walked over to the television and clicked it on.

In the meantime David went into the kitchen to get the bottle of champagne he had bought especially for that night.

Maddie got comfy on the couch waiting for David to come back. She listened to Dick Clark talk about past New Years' Eves. He was making his usual speech about how you should say goodbye to this past year and welcome a new brighter one but this time the words meant something to Maddie. She planned to start off the New Year the right way; wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. Maddie was blissful and hopeful for the first time in a long time. She was happy that she had agreed to go to the Christmas party with David when he asked. It was the start of a new life together. Dick Clark was telling the audience it was close to midnight. She wondered what was taking David so long. "David come on they are going to start the countdown any minute."

"Ok I'll be right in babe. Tell Dick to hold the countdown." He joked nervously.

David stood at the kitchen counter looking down at the two champagne glasses. He looked anxious. He took a deep breath grabbed the glasses and the bottle of champagne and walked into the living room.

Maddie looked up at him and smiled when she saw him enter the room. She patted the spot on the couch next to her. David threw her a dazzling smile that made her knees weak. He sat down beside her and placed the open bottle of champagne down on the coffee table.

"Oh it's almost midnight!" Maddie said happily as reached out her hand to David.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" Maddie and David said together. David leaned into Maddie and covered her mouth with his in a sweet lingering kiss full of love.

"Happy New Year baby. This is going to be a great great year!" David grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured 2 glasses.

Maddie was watching everyone celebrating on TV. "David did you ever go to Times Square on New Year's Eve?"

David laughed at the memories. "Yeah I did go a few times. Was kinda wild. Tons of people, lots of drinking. A big party."

"Oh I know how you love big parties."

David looked at her with green heat. "I'd rather be here with our little party of two than anywhere else."

Maddie felt her stomach flip at David's words as she held the glass up to take a sip.

"Whoa Maddie wait a sec. I think I see something in your glass."

Maddie was puzzled. 'Something in my glass?" Just as she was about to look in the glass she felt David pull it out of her hand.

"What is this?" David peered into the glass. Maddie watched as he stuck his finger into the glass. "What have we got here?" He asked as he pulled out something

shiny.

David held out the sparkling object in front of Maddie's face. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at then the realization dawned on her. Her face lit up. "David! A ring? For _me_?"

David nodded excitedly as he wiped the ring off on his shirt.

Maddie felt tears forming in her eyes. She watched as David got off the couch and kneeled down in front of her. She felt the tears run down her cheeks.

David looked up at Maddie and saw she was crying. He hoped that was a good thing. David took a deep breath. "Maddie I love you. I think I've loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. This past week has made me realize I never ever want to be without you. I want to take care of you and make you happy every day of the rest of our lives. I know it hasn't been easy for us but I want you to know that you can count on me. I promise to be the man you deserve. I will be true to you forever. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Maddie, sweetheart, I don't have much to offer in the form of money but I will give you my whole heart and soul. I hope that I can make you proud to have me as your husband. Will you say yes? Will you marry me?

Maddie had her hand up to her mouth. She had never expected this from David tonight. Actually, she had always thought David didn't want to get married again. She was glad she had been wrong. She saw David stare at her she could tell he was very nervous. That made her love him even more. She tried to find her voice. Maddie nodded her head. "Yes! I will marry you!" She cried as she extended her hand to David.

David could finally breathe again. He looked at Maddie with glistening eyes as he took her left hand and placed the 1.1 carat diamond engagement ring on her left hand. It fit perfectly. The ring was white gold princess cut three stone and fit her perfectly. The diamonds sparkled as Maddie held her hand up to gaze at the ring. "David this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She looked at him closely she couldn't help it. "Between this and this." She fingered the heart around her neck. "You must have spent quite a bit of money."

David nodded. "To tell you the truth I took what you said to heart and banked those bonus checks we've been getting the last couple of years." He stared into her ecstatic blue eyes. "I guess I knew there was something important I needed to save for." David pulled her on his lap.

"Oh David." Maddie leaned into David's embrace and their lips met in a kiss of happiness and forever. 

Maddie pulled back first and rested her head against David's chest. She was staring down at the ring. Who could believe six years ago when she walked into City of Angels she would one day be engaged to David Addison? She laughed.

David looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking of the first day we met and how I slapped you. Who knew we would one day be together like this."

David looked at her seriously. "I did. Kismet remember. And I just told you I loved you from the get-go Miss Madolyn Hayes."

Maddie grinned. "Wait till everyone comes back to work this week. They will be so happy for us." Maddie grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait to tell them. Oh especially Agnes."

David was thrilled that she wanted the staff to know about them although it would be pretty hard to hide their marriage. David shook his head. "Agnes will be over the moon. Blue Moon, red moon, every moon."

Maddie nodded. "Oh and in the morning I'm going to call my parents on the ship. They're going to be so happy. They always liked you."

"Yeah and my dad and Ritchie will be happy for us too. I kinda clued them in on my plans so in the morning I just have to call with the results." David petted Maddie's silky tresses. "But no more talk tonight."

"So what do you have in mind?" Maddie gave David a seductive look.

David smiled at her. "I think you'll enjoy what I plan to do to you for the rest of the night; over and over and over again. Don't plan on sleeping at all." He said with wicked grin.

Maddie shivered at the thought of David making love to her all night. She couldn't wait to feel his hands on her. David leaned down and kissed her softly on her mouth. He licked Maddie's mouth and she opened her mouth to help his tongue find hers. Their tongues danced together for a few minutes till they were both breathless.

David pulled away and whispered against her mouth. "Come on babe lets go upstairs. I want to show you how much I love you." David stood and held out his hand to Maddie; she took it and got off the couch. They walked hand and hand over to the stairs. They walked up the stairs together and kissed their way to Maddie's (soon to be their) bedroom.

David stopped Maddie at the door and scooped her into his strong arms. "I want to practice carrying you over the threshold babe."

Maddie laughed as she wrapped her arms around David's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

David gently placed Maddie on the bed and for the rest of the night they made love and talked about the future they would have together.

**Epilogue**

The beautifully decorated Christmas tree took up a large portion of the living room; its sprawling branches donned with shiny ornaments and bright lights beckoning onlookers to come closer. Underneath the tree were dozens of gaily wrapped gifts; including a toy rocking horse which was being ridden by a fair headed little boy held on the horse by muscular arms which belonged to a slightly balding man with laughing green eyes.

"What a wonderful Christmas!" Maddie cried in joy as she entered the room bearing cups of cocoa. She smiled as two pairs of identical green eyes turned her way. David picked up the bright eyed toddler and approached Maddie with sparkling eyes that put the lights on the Christmas tree to shame. "Merry Christmas Mommy!" David held out the boy to Maddie.

Maddie put the cocoa on the side table. She took the toddler from David and hugged him close to her. She kissed the boy's blonde head as she smiled at her husband. "Merry Christmas Daddy."

David approached his wife and son and hugged them both tightly. They laughed as the little boy began to squirm out of his mother's arms. "OK DJ." Maddie told the toddler as she placed him on the floor. DJ was short for David Jr. and was a nickname David had given his son. DJ was 15 months old and an adorable little toddler who brought so much happiness to Maddie and David's life. The towheaded little boy ran to his toys and began to play with a big red fire engine. "Does he ever walk?" She shook her head as she looked up into the green eyes she adored.

David laughed as he sat on the floor and sipped his cocoa. He motioned for Maddie to sit down next to him. She protested mildly. "David we have so much to do before our families get here." She landed on her butt when David grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him. "David!" Maddie cried out playfully.

David handed Maddie her cup. "Drink your hot cocoa before it becomes cold cocoa." He smiled. "Relax babe. We have plenty of time and you know your mom and Stephanie love helping you in the kitchen."

Maddie rolled her eyes as she took the cup of cocoa. "That's only because they still don't trust my cooking abilities."

David shook his head. "Wellll." Maddie slapped him playfully on his arm as she took a sip of cocoa. They happily watched their son play with his toys under the tree. Santa had been very generous and the toddler couldn't make up his mind what toy to play with next. David heard Maddie's sigh of contentment. He put down his cup and pulled her into his lap.

Maddie leaned back into David's chest as she continued to watch son. "You know David you were right?"

David looked at her. "I was?"

She nodded. "You were. You told me two years ago when I was so lost and devastated over the loss of our first son that things would work out." Maddie paused. "When I told you about my dream that night you were so quick to reassure me that the dream was actually a glimpse into the future. A look into a happy Christmas that was to come. I was so afraid to hope that it could be true. But here we are." She cuddled into David's arms. "I'm so very happy."

"Me too babe." He told her seriously. "Our little family of three has made me the happiest man alive." He hugged her. "Just the three of us under the tree before everyone comes should be a family tradition."

Maddie looked over at their son. She knew now was the perfect time to tell David the news. "How bout a family of four under the tree next year?" Maddie raised an eyebrow.

At first David looked at her confused and then it dawned on him what Maddie was hinting. His smile could light up the world. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Maddie nodded her smile as wide as his. "Merry Christmas Daddy. I just found out and I couldn't wait to tell you."

David jumped up and picked up the baby who began to laugh as his dad tickled him. "Did you hear the great news son? Just think DJ next year Santa will be coming for two mini Addisons." David threw the boy in the air and caught him. The boy's laughter filled the room.

"You're gonna be a big brother."

Maddie laughed with her two boys. "David! Stop! You'll make him throw up!"

David caught the baby one more time and flopped on the floor beside the tree. DJ ran off to play with his toys again. Maddie sat down next to him. David hugged his wife close to him. "Maddie this is the best Christmas gift. Wow wait till the whole family finds out tonight."

Maddie smiled. "I know they will be so happy to be grandparents again. We are so lucky."

"Yes we are." David agreed. David pulled something out of his pocket. He held his arm over their heads. Maddie smiled as she looked up at the mistletoe above her head. "Thank God for this mistletoe." He told her. "I saved it. This started it all two years ago reuniting us."

Maddie tilted her head up to meet David's lips. "I love you David. Thank you for giving us a second chance."

David's lips were almost touching hers. "Thank you for letting me." Their kiss was soft and sweet and full of the love they knew would last them a lifetime.

**THE END**


End file.
